This invention relates to mobile apparatuses that service open-end spinning machines, and more particularly relates to means for permitting unobstructed movement of such an apparatus about an end cabinet of a spinning machine serviced by it.
It is known to provide, in association with open-end spinning machines of the type having a plurality of spinning stations spaced along their lengths, mobile apparatuses that move about the machines and automatically perform one or more service operations--such as rotor-cleaning, yarn-piecing or bobbin-changing--at those spinning stations in need thereof. The path of travel of such a mobile servicing apparatus may extend not only adjacent that main part of the spinning machine along which its spinning stations are spaced, but also adjacent one or both of the opposite ends of the machines. This permits the servicing of both sides of a "two-sided" spinning machine by a single apparatus, and also permits temporary parking of the servicing apparatus at desired times in a location where it will not impede access, by either a machine operator or by another servicing device or apparatus, to any of the spinning stations of the machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,221 discloses a mobile servicing apparatus that is mounted by a rail affixed to the top of an open-end spinning machine for running movement along and for pivotal movement laterally of a path of travel extending adjacent spinning stations of the machine and also extending adjacent opposite ends of the machine. The capability of the apparatus for pivotal movement is employed while the apparatus is adjacent the spinning stations of the machine to obtain a desired lateral spacing between such stations and a lower portion of the apparatus. When the apparatus is adjacent an end of the spinning machine, control of its pivotal position is assumed by auxillary support or stabilizing means provided at the machine end. The aforesaid means, which includes a rail mounted at an elevation below that of the top of the spinning machine, does not further outwardly displace the lower portion of the apparatus from its previous path of travel. It instead permits, in most if not all instances, the apparatus's lower portion to assume a position wherein the same is laterally displaced further inwardly of its path of travel than at any other time. This procedure is unacceptable when the serviced spinning machine has projecting cabinet-like structures at its opposite ends that obstruct movement of the servicing apparatus thereabout. If used in association with such a spinning machine, the aforesaid auxillary support or stabilizing means would not provide clearance for movement of the servicing apparatus about the machine ends. In addition to not being intended or adapted for performance of the foregoing function, the location of the components of such means is not an optimum one either from the foregoing viewpoint or from the viewpoint of permitting unobstructed movement of traffic along aisles adjacent ends of a spinning machine.